narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
A (Czwarty Raikage)
A''' (エー, Ē) jest '''Czwartym Raikage (代 目 雷 影, '' Raikage'') i przywódcą Kumogakure. Jest również starszym bratem Killer Bee, Jinchūriki Ośmioogoniastego Woła. Przeszłość thumb|left|Młody Raikage Chociaż niewiele wiadomo na temat jego osiągnięć jako shinobi, wykazano, że znalazł się w specjalnym zespole Trzeciego Raikage, którego zadaniem było upolowanie i opanowanie Hachibiego, gdy jego Jinchūriki nie był w stanie nad nim zapanować, uwalniając go. Był odpowiedzialny za odcięcie jednego z rogów demona. Jak dowiadujemy się później, Zabójcza Pszczoła nie jest rodzonym bratem porywczego Raikage. Został on wybrany spośród dzieci na jego partnera. A przeprowadził test, w którym ujawnił się potencjał jednego z dzieci do wykonania podwójnego Lariata. Kiedy już "B" został wybrany, partnerzy zaczęli współpracować. W ich wieloletniej historii, przyszło się zmierzyć nawet z Minato Namikaze - późniejszym Czwartym Hokage. To on podkreślił jak ważna jest więź między braćmi. Raikage bowiem przez wiele lat traktował swojego brata jako kogoś gorszego od siebie, słabszą istotę, którą trzeba się opiekować. Poziom zaufania wioski do niego jest oczywisty, pokazane było także zaufanie Trzeciego Raikage, gdy towarzyszył mu wiele razy stojąc z nim ramię w ramię. Fakt, że jego brat, Zabójcza Pszczoła został wybrany nowym Jinchūriki sugeruje, że był już przeznaczony na następnego Raikage (w tradycji Kumo jest tak, że Jinchūriki jest blisko spokrewniony z Kage). Wygląd thumb|left|A jako Raikage Ma wiele podobieństw ze swoim młodszym bratem. Jest wysokim czarnoskórym człowiekiem. Ma białe przylizane włosy z żółtym odcieniem, posiada małe wąsy i brodę. Stracił lewą rękę nieco poniżej łokcia podczas walki z Sasuke Uchiha. Według swojego brata jest leworęczny. Tak samo jak inni Kage, zdaje się nosić płaszcz i kapelusz Kage przez cały czas. Nie nosi koszuli, przez co pokazuje swoją sylwetkę. Ma wytatuowane (czarne) shurikeny na obu ramionach. Na każdym nadgarstku ma złote bransoletki i złoty pas na biodrach z wizerunkiem lwa wyrytego w centrum. Wszystkie te aspekty dają wygląd wrestlera . Osobowość Jest bardzo opiekuńczy i stara się chronić młodszego brata, mimo statusu jaki posiada Zabójcza Pszczoła jako Jinchūriki, płakał na wiadomość, że jego młodszy brat jest złapany przez Akatsuki. Jednak, gdy okazało się, że Killer Bee zrobił sobie "wakacje", zaczął być wściekły i przysiągł ukarać młodszego brata. Jest także uparty i łatwo się denerwuje, rozwalił biurko, kiedy wiadomość o pojmaniu brata przez Akatsuki (Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin i Jūgo) dotarła do niego, później zwołał Szczyt Kage i wyruszył, by przedyskutować sprawę o porwaniu Killera Bee przez Akatsuki. Jego asystentka dała mu do zrozumienia, że nie było to po raz pierwszy, gdy Akatsuki porwało kogoś z zapieczętowanym demonem w środku. Sugeruje to, że jest dość destrukcyjne i niedopuszczalne. W walce on sam wykazał, że jest fizycznie brutalny oraz, że wykorzystuje ekstremalne siły fizyczne, by zniszczyć swoich przeciwników. Jest w stanie poświęcić część ciała, aby nie stracić szansy pokonania swoich przeciwników. Umiejętności A jako Raikage i Lider Sojuszu Shinobi jest jednym z najpotężniejszych shinobi ( najprawdopodobniej jest najsilniejszym fizycznie przywódcą wioski w świecie Naruto). Karin zauważa, że poziom chakry Raikage jest porównywalny z Ogoniastymi Bestiami. Taijutsu Posiada dużą siłę fizyczną, gdy pojawił się po raz pierwszy złamał biurko jednym uderzeniem. Jego siła jest dodatkowo ukazana na Szczycie Kage, kiedy przedziera się przez ściany, podłogi, a nawet złamał miecz Suigetsu (choć miecz już częściowo był pęknięty podczas pojedynku Suigetsu z Killerem Bee). Mimo dużego ciała, Raikage jest bardzo szybki, chwyta gardło Zetsu, zanim ten miał szansę zareagować. Potem, niezbyt się wysilając, skręca kark białego przybysza. Nin -Taijutsu Organizm Raikage charakteryzuje specyficzna umiejętność "przyspieszania". To daje mu możliwość do rozwijania ogromnych prędkości - sam przyznał, że jest najszybszym, obecnie żyjącym, shinobi. W walce wykorzystuje elektryczną powłokę, która przypomina poświatę Super - Saiyan. Dzięki temu jest niewrażliwy na ataki z grupy Raiton. Dodatkowo, elektryczna powłoka wzmacnia jego siłę, szybkość i skoczność. To pozwala mu na walkę z potencjalnie silniejszymi przeciwnikami - bez większych problemów, nie będąc jeszcze Raikage, A odciął jeden z rogów Hachibi'ego. Wykorzystuje ją, tworząc kombinację chwytów zapaśniczych i elektrycznych ataków. Preferuję walkę w krótkim dystansie, korzysając ze swojej brutalnej siły - jest w stanie jednym uderzeniem zdekapitować przeciwnika, lub uszkodzić tak potężną tarczę jaką jest Susanoo. Ogromne pokłady chakry Karin zauważa, że poziom chakry Raikage jest porównywalny z Ogoniastymi Bestiami. Aktualne Wydarzenia Szczyt Kage W drodze na Szczyt Kage towarzyszyli mu dwaj ochroniarze: Darui i C. thumb|A podczas Szczytuw drodze do Kraju Żelaza połączyli się z Drużyną Samui, którzy dostarczyli im informacji na temat Sasuke Uchiha nabytych w Konohagakure. C szybko odkrył, że Drużyna Samui jest śledzona przez Naruto Uzumakiego, Kakashiego i Yamato. Raikage powstrzymał ludzi przed atakiem na Naruto i zgodził się wysłuchać tego, co miał do powiedzenia. Naruto prosił Raikage by ten oszczędził Sasuke, ale A stanowczo się temu sprzeciwił i oskarżył Naruto o pomoc przestępcy. Gdy Szczyt Kage się zaczął, A szybko pokazał swoje niezadowolenie z postępowania innych wiosek rozwalając stół przed innymi, zmuszając wszystkich ochroniarzy do osłaniania swoich Kage. Po ich powrocie do swojego stanowiska, podkreślił, że tylko Kumogakure nigdy nie miało przedstawiciela w Akatsuki, ani nigdy nie zatrudniało Akatsuki do walki. Insynuował, że Kandydat na Hokage, Danzō, używał Akatsuki do swoich celów. Zanim zdążył wykazać wiele zastrzeżeń, pojawił się Biały Zetsu powiedział, że w pobliżu jest Sasuke. Po pozbyciu się Białego Zetsu, Raikage i jego ochroniarze natychmiast udali się na spotkanie z Sasuke. Kiedy C powiedziałem mu, że Sasuke jest prosto pod nimi, Raikage przebił się przez podłogę, gdzie spotkali Sasuke i jego zespół. Łatwo zniszczył miecz Suigetsu i spowodował przekształcenie się Jūgo w drugi etap jego Przeklętej Pieczęci w celu walki z nim. Mimo, że Jūgo początkowo wydał się mieć przewagę, A był w stanie uderzyć pięścią w dziurę w jego ramionach i piersi oraz uniknąć jego ataków, po czym ostatecznie pokonuje thumb|Walka Sasuke z Raikage.go. Sasuke Uchiha i A rozpoczęli walkę. Dzięki Raiton no Yoroi, był w stanie uniknąć większości ataków Sasuke, odrzucił jego miecz i został ledwo rany od jego Chidori. Następnie przystąpił do uderzenia Sasuke, ale atak został zanegowany poprzez wykorzystanie Shield of Amaterasu. Sasuke zaatakował poprzez Amaterasu, którego A uniknął. Sasuke pokrył się płomieniami Amaterasu, by zniechęcić A używania fizycznych ataków. Jego wściekłość rośnie, przedarł się przez Shield of Amaterasu, lecz to spowodowało złapanie jego lewej ręki płomieniami, udało mu się rozbić obronę i uderzyć Sasuke. Kiedy A przygotowuje kolejny "ostateczny cios" do walki wkracza Gaara, który interweniował, z wykorzystaniem swojego piasku do blokowania ataków. A wyraził swoje niezadowolenie z przerwy w walce, ale Gaara twierdzi, że kontynuując atak tylko spowoduje dodatkowe szkody. Gaara zaczął rozmowę z Sasuke. W oczekiwaniu na zakończenie przemowy Gaary, A uciął sobie ramię, a dla C polecił, aby zatrzymał krwawienie poprzez medyczne ninjutsu, tak aby mógł wrócić do walki. Sasuke zawalił dach poprzez Susanoo. Raikage, Gaara i ich ochroniarze uniknęli ataku gruzu. Sasuke uciekł z sali, aby znaleźć i zabić Danzō. A dowiedział się od Madary, że jego brat jeszcze żyje, te słowa zarówno zszokowały i rozgniewały A. thumb|A wraz z [[C i Daruim]] Po ujawnieniu Planu Madary, Kage odmówili oddania Pszczoły i Naruto Uzumakiego Akatsuki. Madara wywołał, Czwartą Wielką Wojnę Shinobi i zniknął. Potrzeba stworzenia Sojuszu została ponownie rozpatrzona. thumb|left|A i Killer Bee dobijają Kisame Mifune nominował A jako lidera. Pierwszą decyzją było zlokalizować młodszego brata, zanim wpadnie w ręce Akatsuki. Jemu i jego ochroniarzom udało się znaleźć Killera Bee w czasie walki z Kisame Hoshigakim. Razem, Raikage i Zabójcza Pszczoła skrócili o głowę Kisame(klona Zetsu). Po zwycięstwie, gniewnie skarcił Bee za jego wybryki. Po powrocie do Kumogakure zostali powitani w bramie przez mieszkańców. Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi Po sesji planowania sił zbrojnych Kumogakure, zarządził powiadomić wioski o nowym spotkaniu Kage w ciągu trzech dni. Po burzliwej debacie na temat tego, czy Sojusz powinien ukryć Jinchūrikich, spotkanie kończy się zatwierdzeniem tej sprawy. Kage decydują, że Naruto Uzumaki i Killer Bee zostaną wysłani do schronienia, jakie A zachował w tajemnicy. Miejsce, okazuje się być odizolowaną wyspą, gdzie on i jego młodszy brat trenowali razem. Raikage nie bierze udziału w walkach, traci jednak cierpliwość, kiedy dowiaduje się, że jego ojciec (Trzeci Raikage) został przywołany na pole bitwy. Po tym jak słyszy, że Kinkaku i Ginkaku zostali wskrzeszeni, natychmiast chce dołączyć do walczących. Zostaje powstrzymany przez Shikaku, który uspokaja porywczego Kage, twierdząc, że A ma wydawać rozkazy i być autorytetem, nie walczyć. Raikage, wysłuchując później taktyki starszego Nary, przyznaje, ze Konoha ma naprawdę utalentowanych shinobi dlatego tak ciężko było ją pokonać. Jest później widziany razem z Tsunade gdy staje na przekur dwóm jinchūriki, Naruto i Killer Bee. A z początku próbuje przekonać Uzumakiego i Bee do powrotu, ale gdy ci odmawiają, wpada w szał i atakuje ich bez wahania, było widać, że był gotowy obojgu zabić w celu uniemożliwiena zdobycia ich przez Madare Uchihe. Kiedy Raikage chciał zabić jinchūriki Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego został powstrzymany przez Jinchūriki Ośmio-Oogoniastego, który użył Samehady jednego z Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza, Kisame Hoshigaki. Gdy ten atak się nie powiódł, rozpoczyna się rozmowa i retrospekcje z młodości obydwóch braci, kiedy trwał trening nad techniką Lariat, by wyłonić partnera do dwuosobowej drużyny dla Raikage, wygrał Bee i to właśnie wtedy zyskał swój przydomek w skrócie B" oraz kiedy shinobi spotkali Minato Namikaze i ten powiedział że jest coś wyjątkowego w Bee, czego on nie posiada. Niespodziewanie Tsunade staje po stronie Naruto i Zabójczej Pszczoły. Po długich i wyczerpujących słowach Raikage pozwala nim ruszać na pole bitwy, wierząc że sobie poradzą. Ciekawostki *Jego imię w języku angielskim to litera "A". Jest to podobne do imion Killer Bee, C i J, które są wymawiania litery "B", "C" i "J". *Było wiadomo, że jest leworęczny, ale w czasie Szczytu Kage, odciął sobie ramię, aby zapobiec dalszym szkodom spowodowanych przez Amaterasu Sasuke. Cytaty * Ninja nie powinien tak łatwo korzyć się przed innymi, ninja szanują działania i siłę. * Nie powinno być kompromisów pomiędzy ninja. * Historia rasy ludzkiej to historia wojny od czasów trzech wielkich wojen shinobi. * Najważniejsze że mam obie prawe ręce tą i ...ciebie (do Daruiego) Kategoria:Shinobi Chmury Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto